tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Nightshade
Reborn from the ashes of her two previous existences, Nightshade has reclaimed her past memories. Twisted into an unholy abomination much like her creator, Nightshade has grown able to beguile not only by word, but also through her advanced holographic generators, allowing her to appear wherever she wishes without any warning. Fearful whispers hint that she can even heal herself by siphoning energon and parts from others. Still retaining her tetra-sweepcraft altmode, Nightshade has also gained a more bestial form as a vampire bat. With her skill in the ancient Cybertronian martial art of Crystalocution and her unique new abilities, Nightshade is a dangerous foe, and not to be underestimated. A growing arrogance in her skills, as well as a penchant for taking big risks, can be used against her. Description :Standing in at approximately twenty-five feet in height, the physical appearance of the femme standing before you is unlike any ever seen before. Her coloring is mostly a dull, yet glossy, black that seems to absorb the light upon it, rather than reflect it; dark gray and silver highlights accentuate the femme's frame, which at close inspection appears 'pebbled' in a manner designed to minimize detection. Elements of Terran, Cybertronian and Unicronian design philosophies have been amalgamated into a hybrid of the three technologies. The result is a sleek, stylish appearance that seems so far out on the cutting edge that it's bleeding. :Of course, that description might be apt, considering the demonic (some might call them bat-like) wings that flair out majestically from her back... similar in appearance to the wings of Harbinger, Scourge or any of his Sweeps, yet angled in a more curvilinear shape as if in accommodation of the fact that this indeed a femme -- not to mention honed to a razor-sharp edge. When she moves, it's with an almost feline grace, like a predator circling its' prey, while her wings flex and contract in a prehensile manner. On either wing, the Decepticon sigil is clearly emblazoned in a dark, royal purple. :Her physical build is one best described as athletic and toned, similar in most respects to a gymnast. Mounted atop her head are a pair of pulse-lasers, shaped like the ears of a bat. Her face is dark gray, with eerie, unholy green optics that gleam with the promise of malevolence. Her mouth, now visible, is typically curled in a small smirk: her incisors, however, are longer than the rest of her sharpened teeth, like fangs. On both of her forearms are a trio of small razor-sharp wing-blades, similar in many respects to the wrist-blades of a certain Dark Knight Detective, and her fingers are clawed like talons. Her voice is low and slightly clipped, yet when she speaks, it is with quiet authority (OOC: Voice Actress -- Jennifer Hale). This... is Nightshade. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Nightshade was originally a Decepticon femme infiltration specialist, active predominantly during the four million years that Cybertron had no contact with either Optimus Prime or Megatron. Discovered while tailing Elita One and her Autobot femmes, Nightshade was nearly killed by an ambush, and her chassis deposited at the nearest Decepticon checkpoint to be found. Her laser core was placed into storage, where it remained for a little more than a million years before being discovered by the Decepticon scientist Harbinger. Harbinger placed the laser-core in a new body, the prototype of his tetra-sweepcraft design, and brought her back online. However, Nightshade's memory banks had been damaged, and as a result, the revived femme had amnesia. Rather than tell her the truth and stress her out, Harbinger told Nightshade that her name was Banshee, and that she was his creation, to serve in Decepticon Intelligence. MUX History: As Banshee, Nightshade served with distinction, infiltrating Metroplex to free the former Intelligence XO, Ghost, as well as infiltrating the Ark at Mount St. Hilary in preparation for an attack that was meant to make it appear as if the Ark were finally destroyed by an eruption of the volcano. During the Ark mission, however, she encountered Moonracer, who recognized some of her moves and speech patterns -- and the memories slowly began to return. Shortly thereafter, during an attack by the Deadites, Banshee went to investigate. She was captured, however, and was subjected to the Deadite infestation, which transfigured her. She regained her memories and reclaimed her original name of Nightshade... but was also altered into a vampiric Transformer, complete with a new mode as a mecha-vampire-bat. OOC Notes 1) Banshee was what Harbinger renamed her after learning of her amnesia. 2) The "tetra-sweepcraft" was a hybrid blend of the Seeker tetrajet and Sweep sweepcraft altmodes. Logs/Posts 2007 * February 19 - "Weaver Delta Comes To Talk Sense into Luminous" - Weaver Delta approaches Luminous in her Citadel of Primus. Feb 20 - Brazil << The 'Con spinny appears, before being replaced by Nightshade's visage, her voice a vaguely clipped British accent >> :"Intelligence Operative Nightshade, reporting. Given the nature of recent events in South America, I followed orders to investigate, assuming the holographic form of a Terran aircraft -- American military designation F-117 Nighthawk. Here is what I found in Brazil upon my arrival at the scene." << The image of Nightshade is replaced by the live video footage of Weaver Delta and the Priests of Primus outside a citadel, talking for several moments before both the Priests and Weaver Delta move within. The video feed then shifts back to Nightshade's visage >> :"I believe we have found our prey, and she is all too close to our doorstep, should she decide to attack. I also find it disconcerting that the Autobots would send an envoy to her, particularly in light of the fact that Luminous has seriously damaged several Autobots previously. While it is not my place to make any plans, I would suggest a visit to Metroplex is in order, to ascertain if Optimus Prime and the Autobot contingent present on Earth are making a deal with Luminous... and if so, what kind of deal. If they find themselves with a new ally, then I believe we may have serious concerns looming on the horizon. Intelligence Operative Nightshade, out." << Nightshade's visage vanishes from the screen, replaced by the 'Con spinny >> * December 14 - Sometimes The Bear Gets You - IMORTAL try to drive the Decepticons out of Russia. 2012 * December 02 - "Recruitment" - Mixmaster attempts to recruit Starscream into the Dweller's legions. 2015 * January 23 - "The Destruction at Tyger Pax" - Autobots and Decepticons witness the destruction left by Galvatron in Tyger Pax Jan 24 - AAR: Tyger Pax << The 'Con spinny pops up briefly before Nightshade's visage appears >> "Intelligence Operative Nightshade, reporting. Last cycle, I was in the vicinity of Tyger Pax when I spotted Galvatron and several cultist allies. Before I could radio in his location, however... this occurred." << Nightshade's visage is replaced by a video feed of Tyger Pax, with a silvery-green streak lancing down from on high to impact dead-center of the Autobot city-state despite retaliatory fire. The moment the streak impacts, everything goes silvery-green, and the city-state collapses in on itself, only to then reform and reformat itself into a new, foreboding city-state appearance that is as far from Tyger Pax's idyllic, tranquil state as can be. Then the footage cuts out to return to Nightshade's visage once more. >> "The inhabitants of Tyger Pax are gone -- killed and then reforged as part of the 'new' Tyger Pax. Galvatron and the cultists were able to withdraw in all the chaos that ensued, and in fact destroyed the structure that was used as their observational vantage point, some kilometers distant from Tyger Pax. However, I did find a data card that seemed to survive the destruction of Galvatron's observation post. It was heavily encrypted, but I delivered it to Soundwave for analysis and data recovery. I imagine that soon, he'll be able to elaborate on it's contents. Intelligence Operative Nightshade, out." << Nightshade's visage disappears, replaced by the 'Con spinny once again >> 2019 Mar 23 - Incoming Transmission << The ‘Con spinny pops up, only to be replaced with what seems to be a black screen before a pair of unholy green optics flare into existence and a clipped, precise voice begins to speak >> “I know, I’m probably the last femme anyone expected to hear from. Given recent events, I would imagine that most wouldn’t blame me for not being around. By the same token, I also know that inevitably, I have little choice in the matter but to face up to things. To that end, this is me doing so, but on my terms.” << The lights slowly come on, illuminating the silhouette before Nightshade comes into view >> “So, let’s start with the basics: I know Nemesis left. I know I left. But I didn’t go with him – if there’s one thing the Empire should know about me by now, it’s that I could really care less about Nemesis. He pretended to be my creator before the Deadite infestation overtook my physical form and helped me to regain my original memories, and took advantage of my initial amnesiac state to insert himself as a father-figure – one I don’t need or want. If that doesn’t make my feelings clear enough on the matter, I don’t know what will. “As for why I left after he did – well, let’s be honest, one Decepticon to an Empire of Decepticons... when I learned that the story Nemesis had concocted about 'anomalous energy readings' was false and that he was gone, I knew immediately what most of you would think: that I was in on his scheme, that I knew what he was going to do before he did it, and that I refused to report it out of some misplaced “loyalty” to the one who, at best, gave me a second chance at existence. So I think I can hardly be blamed for proving unwilling to risk termination due to some perceived guilt-by-association. In that light, it should be easy to understand why I chose to disappear. “All that said, as to whether I should return to the fold--” Nightshade shrugs a little “--that is still up for debate. Rest assured, I have zero interest in becoming an Autobot. Likewise, I have no interest in going my own way. But I’m not foolish enough to simply walk back into Kaon or any other Decepticon stronghold and run the risk of termination on sight. I can, however, offer a little insight on a certain garbled message. And – unfortunately for me – despite my dislike for Nemesis, I do have some slight insight as to what he’s doing. Not much of a hand I’ve been dealt, but I’ll play it out. And if you decide to kill me... well, it’s not like I can convince anyone otherwise. The choice is yours.” << Nightshade straightens up, her gaze locked on the camera transmitting her message >> “Maybe it’ll be the last time, maybe not. In any case... Intelligence Operative Nightshade, signing off.” << The camera feed cuts abruptly to black, then is replaced once more by the Decepticon spinny >> Sep 27 - Re: Bombing << text message format only, no audio-visual >> "Before making any decisions regarding Cobra: there have been "alliances" before. Each time, they fall apart -- mostly because Cobra winds up doing something stupid to offend Decepticon High Command, and then we have to turn around and smack them down again. Just a word of warning. Intelligence Operative Nightshade, out." Players Nightshade was created and is played by harbinger. ---- Category:Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticon Intelligence Category:OCs Category:Transformers